Pyro
Summary The Pyro is a mumbling pyromaniac of indeterminate origin who has a burning passion for all things fire related. The Pyro appears to be insane and delusional, living in a utopian fantasy world known as Pyroland. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Pyro Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Unknown, but has been referred to as both male and female. Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mercenary, Pyrotechnician Powers and Abilities: |-|Default= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Pyrotechnician, Can shoot a fireball out of their hands, can deflect projectiles with an airblast, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Breath Attack, Expert with pyrotechnics and axes, Resistance to fire, and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (the Medic surgically implanting himself with every other mercenary's soul) |-|With other loadouts= Can cut at the molecular level with the Third Degree, Explosion Manipulation via the Detonator and Scorch Shot, Flight via jetpack, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation and Durability Negation, Invulnerability (With the Phlogistinator), Damage Boost (Backburner guarantees to deal critical damage when attacking from behind, Phlogistinator guarantees critical damage after initiating Mmmph), Resistance Negation for Fire Manipulation with the Gas Passer, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement with various of their weapons Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Burned down small buildings in Meet the Pyro and took down the entire BLU team singlehandedly. Can fight giant robots larger than small buildings and destroy tanks over time) Speed: Subsonic with Subsonic+ combat/reactions (Should at least be comparable to the Sniper) | Subsonic with Supersonic combat/reactions (Comparable to an upgraded Sniper) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Mutilated a bear with ease. The Pyro's fire axe should be comparable to the Soldier's shovel and other melee weapons) Durability: At least Small Building level (Can survive Soldier's rockets) Stamina: Likely Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with axes and sledgehammers. Melee range with the Hot Hand. Several feet with Flamethrower. Several dozen feet with secondary weapons. Standard Equipment: A full list of their weapons can be found here. Intelligence: High (Became an extremely successful CEO in a matter of months after the mercs are fired). Weaknesses: Insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Execution:' With the Scorch Shot, the Pyro adjusts their stance and fires a single shot at the direction of the cross-hair, killing whoever is in point-blank range of their shot instantly. Otherwise, it does standard damage to its target. *'Hadouken:' A point-blank range fireball that Pyro charges and releases from their hands, igniting anything within its range. *'Armageddon:' With the Rainblower, the Pyro blows a stream of bubbles as a rainbow forms over him or her. The Pyro then leans over as foreboding music plays, causing the rainbow to become engulfed in flames and releasing an inferno that burns all who are in their proximity. *'Gas Blast: '''With the Thermal Thruster, the Pyro strikes a match against a match box and turns around, reaching between their legs to place the match in front of the rear area, and lets loose a burst of flames while watching over their shoulder. *'Mmmph:' With Phlogistinator, the Pyro initiates the "Mmmph" after reaching a certain amount of damage dealt and will be guaranteed to deal critical damage for a short amount of time. While initiating "Mmmph", Pyro becomes invincible temporarily. Gallery Meet the Pyro Others '''Notable Victories: ' The Thing (The Thing) The Thing's Profile (The Pyro had every single weapon available to their class in the game. The Thing had 1 hour of preparation) SCP-060 (SCP Foundation) 060’s Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Deadpool (X-Men Film Series) Deadpool's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized. Both had access to all their weapons) Heavy (Team Fortress) Heavy's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Berserkers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Neutral Characters